So Starlings Learn to Fly
by ArtistsChild93
Summary: After tragedy strikes young Ivy Starling, she is forced to flee to the planet Dantooine. There she meets sisters Poy and Alema Bondara and the tough but influential former Jedi Asoka Tano. One year later, she rescues the Rebellion's golden boy as stormtroopers try to cart him away. Now Ivy finds herself swept up into the Galactic Civil War. Luke/OC
1. As The Starling Takes her First Flight

I remember the day I left home. Vividly, forever seared into the back of my mind.

My name is Ivy Starling, I am twenty years old, and at one time I had a family. A year ago the Empire invaded my home panet, you probably know it as Earth. My life, and billions of other lives were changed on that solemn day.

I won't go into details, but suffice it to say that I escaped, barely on a ship I didn't even know how to fly. And ended up here, on the planet Dantooine. It's only a day's journey from my home planet, the outer rim of all outer rims.

I lived in small apartment there with a pair of Twi'lek sisters, named Alema and Poy Bondara upstairs, and a Togruta woman named Asoka Tano, of whom we jokingly called "Auntie Soka" Even though she's only about…17 years older than me, and 10 years older than Alema.

She's our teacher, our confidant, and most importantly, like a second mother to the three of us. And most importantly, taught me the ways of the Force for that first difficult year after I left home.

My trouble, however all started with a trip to the market on a deceptively normal day. Fifteen year old Poy was arguing with her older sister once again as she tried to walk out the door in traditional twilek garb, and Auntie Soka was making breakfast for us in the pre-dawn kitchen, our apartment having an electricity limit which we conserved as soon as there was enough light to see by.

"Morning Auntie." I greeted.

She smiled at me and winked, "Good morning. Where are you off to?"

"Market, we're almost out of fruit bars." I answered, "I hope Poy decides to change her clothes soon, she's going to be late for school…again."

Asoka rolled her eyes, "I swear, if she is late for school again…I might just have to pound her sorry teenage behind!" I laughed, "You better get going, Ivy if you wanna be back before sunrise, I don't want you running into any trouble."

"Auntie," I said at the door, "I don't run into trouble, I _am _trouble." How right I was.

**This is a new series I'm starting. Don't worry, Episode VIII is not on hiatus I will still be continuing it along with occasionally updating this. This is an alternative to Ivy Starling's New Hope, but made to be a little more accurate to Star Wars the Clone Wars. Since Asoka Tano left the Jedi order, and I'm assuming survived Order 66 because of it, I got to wondering where she would be after all those years.**


	2. In Which Ivy Meets Luke

"Morning Lula," I greeted. Lula is the kindly old Ithorian who runs the stand we get our fruit bars from.

She grunted a cheerful greeting and waved at me. Then suddenly her expression changed as she suddenly grabbed me and dragged me behind the counter.

Four stormtroopers came from around the corner escorting a young man about my own age. I watched them unsuccessfully try to drag the boy as he struggled fiercely, despite having his hands cuffed behind his back. I saw one of the white clad soldiers point his blaster at the prisoner, and suddenly, as if hit in the head with an anvil, I knew what to do.

I seized the astonished trooper's wrist, and forced it upwards. A stun blast fired into the roof above. Then I sent them flying backwards with a Force push (one of the first things I learned), grabbed the boy by the binders and pulled him into a nearby alleyway, and clapped a hand over his mouth. "Don't make a sound." I whispered in his ear, undoing the restraints. He nodded violently under my hand. "Follow me." I said as I took his hand.

We weaved and ducked along several backstreets and alleys. Until we found ourselves in a less-visited corner of the small city.

"How- how did you learn to do that?" he hissed, as though someone would overhear us and spring on him.

"My Auntie taught me." I muttered, "Well she's not really my aunt, but I just call her that. Are you okay?" I asked, noticing a swollen lip and a rapidly purpling black eye.

He smiled and nodded, "I'm okay, thanks for saving me."

"It's no problem." I smiled tersely, "So whatcha do to get yourself in trouble like that."

"Oh nothing." He replied vaguely.

"Hm." I looked at him in a knowing way, "you're one of the rebels aren't you?"

The boy put a finger over my lips, "Shh! don't just shout that around, I'm supposed to be here incognito."

"If I were you I would have tried being a little more conspicuous." I smirked, eyeing the yellow jacked he was wearing. His eyes narrowed perceptively, "What's your name?"

The bright blue eyes narrowed a little more, "What's yours?"

"My aren't we touchy." My grin widened, "Is that what you want me to call you? Senior Touchy?"

"Stop it!" he answered in an irritable voice. "I won't tell till you unless you tell me."

"Say please."

His eyes darted back and forth before he answered in a snappish voice. "Please."

"Alright then, that wasn't so hard." I hooted, "I'm Ivy. Now will you please tell me your name, Senior Touchy?"

He inhaled deeply, "I'm Luke."

"A pleasure to meet you Luke." I declared taking his hand and shaking it. "How would you like to get out of here to somewhere safe?"

"Not sure I trust you."

"Alright fine." I lilted, rising from my seat on a wooden crate, "Then stay here, friend, it should be relatively safe. Although I can't promise it."

Luke seemed to be debating something in his head before: "Alright fine, I'll come, but you had better not try any tricks."

I shook my head mock mournfully, "So distrusting. Let's go."

I lead him through more back ways and less used roads. "Can you drive?"

He snorted, "of course I can drive! What model is it?"

"X-31." I acknowledged. Pointing it out, "it's the one with faded blue paint."

"I see it." He started to creep towards it, but I jerked im back as I noticed a trooper pacing back and forth at the other more well-used entrance.

"Slow down!" I exclaimed, "I already saved your ass once today, and I'm not doing it again."

"What do we do?"

I grabbed a handy rock, "this." I threw the rock as hard as I could and watched as the sentinel went to investigate the noise, "Now lose the jacket."

"But I-" I shooshed him with an upraised hand.

"They'll be looking for a boy wearing a yellow jacket."

"Yes and probably a girl in a purple tunic." He replied, "You certainly didn't dress very conspicuously either."

I pulled off the offending garment, noticing that my newly found aquatance was looking at me, "What? Haven't you ever seen a girl in a tank top before?"

He reddened all the way to the ear lobes, which were visible under his tragically bad haircut. "Sorry." He rejoined, pulling off the jacket. He was wearing a black shirt on underneath.

"Alright," I said, slipping my arm around his waist. I was gratified as he turned even redder. "Just pretend for a moment we're dating." I felt him place his arm around my waist in turn.

Sure enough, when the trooper came back, he didn't even take notice of us, and we made our way to the speeder with no trouble.

Luke climbed into the driver's seat "So why exactly do you need me to drive?"

"Less suspicious, number one." I responded, "And I need to make a call, and I don't like to drive and talk on the comlink at the same time."

He started the engine, "Wow, you maintain this?"

"Yup, me and Poy, my upstairs neighbor." I dialed Auntie Soka's number, "Hello Auntie?"

"Hi Ivy, did you get the fruit bars?" she inquired.

"About that," I declared cryptically, "is there any way you can put on an extra plate on for breakfast?"

She groaned, "Thank goodness I had the premonition to make extra. Pick up a friend?"

"You could say that, but I'm not sure you could call him a friend just yet." I looked him, but he was concentrated on driving. "I'll see you in a few minutes Auntie, bye."

"Which way do I go?"

"Turn left, it's less-used." I rejoined, noticing a curious look he gave me.

"Why did you save me?" inquired Luke.

I shrugged, "I don't know, I just had a feeling I should."

"Thank you."

"It's no problem, Luke." I sang out.

Luke arched an eyebrow, "so how much further is it?"

"Bout twenty minutes." I grinned, "So where are you from Luke."

"Tatooine." He gritted as though the very word irritated him, "you?"

"I'm not sure you've heard of it, but I'm from a planet called Earth." I uttered in a small voice.

"Creative," he chuckled. I could tell he was trying to decide whether or not to trust me, just as I was doing for him. Something told me that I could trust him with anything.

"Thanks, we name our dogs Fido on my home planet too," I laughed.

Luke cocked his head towards me, "So how'd you end up here?"

"Empire killed my family," I mumbled. Thinking about my family even a year later still hurts, "the day I left."

He gave me a sad, understanding look, "Mine too." His voice came out a little strained. "I'm sorry."

"How old were you?"

"Nineteen. It happened about a year ago." He shook his head, "I came home and I found them just lying there."

I smiled sadly at him, and we spent the remainder of the time in contemplative silence. Although I had noticed a certain wetness in my friend's bright eyes. "What?" Aww nuts he'd seen me. At the same time I noticed a glistening on his cheeks.

"Sorry," I answered, "you're crying."

"Yeah." He wiped shamefully at the tear tracks. "Guess it's still just too soon."

"Hey that's okay." I assured, "Thinking about it hurts, believe me I know."

"How long ago did yours happen?"

"Year ago." I glanced up. "Oh look that's it!"

Luke stopped the speeder in front of our apartment building, "That's it?"

"Yeah, it's not much, compared to where I lived before, but its home." I smiled. "Hey I have a bedroom, a kitchenette and a bathroom. It's all I need. Where do you live, the Taj Mahal?"

"The what?" he gave me a puzzled look.

"Forget it." I said palming the door, "Come on inside before somebody sees you. Hi Auntie, Poy make it to school on time?"

"Yes, lucky for her." A strange look crossed her face when she caught sight of my companion, "Who is this?"

"Oh!" I responded sheepishly, "This is Luke, my friend I was telling you about."

I watched Asoka circle my companion, "Skywalker am I correct?"

"How did you know?"

"I knew your father." She answered in a sad tone, "he was my master when I still lived at the Jedi temple. You look just like him."

We jumped as we heard a pounding at the door.

"Ivy, Luke get in the cellar now!" She shoved us towards the small subterranean room we used in times of danger, which can hardly fit two unfortunately.

I took his hand again and brought him to the outside of it, lifted the trap door, "Get in!"

Luke climbed down and held his hands out to me, "I'll catch you."

I jumped down and Luke easily caught me and set me on my feet.

"You two good down there?" Auntie asked. We both nodded, as she shut the door and blackness covered us both.

**Spooky! So I hope you have enjoyed chapter two…chapter three is forthcoming. Please read and review, I appreciate it.**


	3. Boarding the Falcon

"Luke!" I rushed toward my black-clad friend and threw my arms tightly around him, "I was so worried! Thank the Force you're okay."

Luke wrapped his arms tightly around me. "I was worried too." He murmured into my hair. "I'm so sorry for leaving you."

"It's okay you came back!" I rested my head softly against his chest, "I love you Luke."

"I love you too." He said, drawing me into a soft and gentle kiss.

"Um Ivy." I felt myself being shaken awake by the real Luke.

I squinted at him in the darkness, "Wha?"

"You were dreaming." He said in a curiously guarded voice. "I-I I think they've gone."

"Oh," I replied slowly. Had I been talking in my sleep? We both covered our eyes as light flooded the small hideaway, and Auntie Soka, and Alema were standing over us.

"You two might want to lay low for a couple of days." Asoka said in a calm voice, "They said you had been working with a rebel criminal."

She and Lema handed us each some food, "But here, you two are probably hungry."

"Thank you," Luke replied taking the plate from her, "how long do we have to stay down here?"

"Do you have any friends you can get in contact with Luke?" she asked.

He nodded slowly, "Yeah, Han, he's the one who dropped me off for this mission."

"That would probably be best." Then Auntie sighed, "and take Ivy with you, she'll be in danger since she has become associated with you." I saw Luke give me a sorry look.

"But Auntie Soka, what about my training?"

She smiled at me, "I'm going to stay here and help Alema take care of Poy, besides; I don't know what more I can teach you. Let's face it you don't need me anymore. It's time you were on your own."

I noticed my friend was looking at me again, "Ivy I'm sorry, I should never have come here."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've ruined everything for you."

I surprised myself by taking his hand and squeezing it, "No you didn't Auntie Soka is right, it is high time I was on my own. So call your friend and tell him that you're bringing me along. It's time I made something of myself."

"You're joining the rebellion?"

"Yes of course!" I chuckled, "From what I've seen, the rebellion needs more people like us."

"Indeed it does." Then he gave me a curious glance, "How did you know I was like you?"

"I felt it." I passed him my comlink, "here, call your friend."

Luke nodded his thanks and used it to dial in his friend's number, "Hello Han?"

I heard a garbled response.

"Yeah, about that, didn't go so well." Another reply, "yeah, yeah I know, I know. Listen Han, I need you to pick us up."

This was followed by a few more answers and what sounded like questions.

"Han, I found this girl, and she wants to join the rebellion." Further questioning, "No no no! Not that way. Han, you know me I'm not in the habit of picking up women!"

I snickered.

"No! She's not a harpy either," groaned Luke, "She's just a friend Han! I met her yesterday."

More sound from the other end.

Luke sighed, "How long until you can pick us up. Okay, okay Han, see you then." He hung up, "He'll pick us up tomorrow."

"Mmh, Ivy." I awoke to Luke's breath in my hair and my name on his lips, I felt his arm tighten around my waist. He was curled up behind me, both arms wrapped around my waist, "Please, don't leave."

I can't see him in the darkness, "Luke are you awake?"

"Huh?" I feel him stir and jump away, "I am so sorry!"

"It's okay," I said with a smile, "there isn't really much room in here."

"Hey Ivy, can you see if your friends can let us out," I can tell he's embarrassed, "I gotta go."

I knock on the trapdoor. "Auntie Soka, Lima?"

"Hurry," Luke mutters, it looks like he really has to go.

Lima opens the door, "What is it?"

"Luke has to go, can we come out now?" I ask.

She holds out a yellowish green hand, "Shure!" Luke takes her hand, and pulls himself up. Then he helps me up.

"Thanks Luke!" But he's already sprinting for the bathroom, "he really had to go."

"You should probably be next," she laughed. "So what do you think of him?"

"Me," I raised an eyebrow, "he's a sweet guy, I should know I spent the last two and a half days in a hidey hole with him. And he's not bad looking either."

She laughed, "I thought so."

"What was that about?"

"Oh nothing!"

It was at that moment that Luke came out of the bathroom, "Better?"

"Much, thank you." He grinned.

"Okay, now it's my turn."

When I come out, Luke tosses me my com. "Han'll meet us on the outer western corner of town."

"Okay, Lima, can you come with us to drive the speeder back?" I questioned.

"Of course," the young Twi'lek woman answered. "Are we leaving now?"

"Yup,"

"In fact," cut in Luke, "We gotta leave now."

They say that first impressions are everything, unfortunately for the Millennium Falcon. It looks like it was held together with electrical tape and wishful thinking. First impressions don't do anything for Han Solo either.

He smirked at me and Luke, "You were right kid, she ain't no harpy. So what's your name toots."

"Ivy." I respond coolly.

He smirked at Alema, "And what's your name sweetheart?"

She huffed, "Not interested."

I saw Luke bite down on his bottom lip with a loud snort of amusement. "Hey Han, I bet that's the shortest time it took for a woman to shoot you down. How does it feel?"

The older man glared at him, but Luke continued to laugh. I think I'm already becoming fond of his laugh.

Han rolls his eyes at him, "Alright, you two, let's get on board."

I shoot Lema a sad look, "Tell Poy and Auntie Soka I love them, and that I'll be back one day."

I never did come back.

**Hello, sorry this chapter is short again, but I wanted this one not to be very long. The next chapter will involve Ivy arriving on Hoth, meeting up with Princess Leia, and a few of her original friends, along with more Luke and Ivy fluffiness.**


	4. Getting to Know You

Solo threw his arms wide with a cocky grin, "Welcome on board the falcon, Sweetheart."

I eyed the interior dubiously. It wasn't exactly the neatest ship, but I guess I've been in worse places. I shrugged, "It's okay. But please refrain from calling me Sweetheart."

"Hah." Han's smirk grew bigger, "Alright then o' thorney one. Yeah." The crooked grin grew crookeder, "Thorney, yeah, you are one prickly chick."

"Excuse me?" I quirked an angry eyebrow at him.

Skywalker got in-between us, "Oh Don't mind Han, Ivy. He gives everyone nicknames."

I smiled disarmingly, "I see now, so if you get to call me Thorney, do I get to call you Swagger pants?"

Luke sneezed loudly beside me. I never saw a grin disappear so quickly off a man's face.

"So Luke, what does a girl do for fun around this crate?" I watched him pale and then turn bright red.

"Ah-ah." He stammered then coughed, "Well, there's the hoochless table, Han has a few games on it, or there's always something to fix around here.

I'm enjoying this far too much, "Or you could show me the bedrooms." I said with a wink.

At this point all color drained completely from his features and he began to stutter incessantly, "Ah y-you can go s-s-see for yourself. I mean we'll have to share B-but. Look, I'm not into that kind of thing!"

"I was kidding," I chuckled, "I'm not in the habit. Of seducing men I mean. Sorry, I'm just gonna shut up now." This was getting more awkward by the minute.

"O-oh yeah!" he grinned sheepishly, obviously trying to hide the fact that he had just been had. "I totally knew you were kidding. I knew it the whole time!"

"Sure you did." I patted his shoulder, "Shure you did. So Luke, what did you do on Tatooine?"

"Oh," he answered sitting down. Getting to know someone new was as good a thing as any to pass the time. "My aunt and uncle owned a moisture farm. It's how we made a living. What did you do on your home planet, Earth wasn't it?

"Yes, and I was an heiress." I replied, "My grandfather died when I was seven and my parents inherited the old place."

"You were rich?" he seemed quite amazed, "I would have never thought. Then again, Leia's rich too and she didn't act like a snob. Sorry, growing up on a desert planet makes you think that most rich people are snobs, with the exception of people like Biggs and Leia."

Who are Biggs and Leia?" I asked.

"Well, Biggs is, was," I caught a deep sadness in his voice, "my best friend, and Leia is another friend of mine I met a year ago."

"Wait a minute was?" I asked, "Is he—"

"Dead?" sighed Luke, "yes, died over the Death Star."

"What is the Death star," I quickly put two and two together, "Hold on a second? Is that the space station the rebels blew up about a year ago that was all over the holonet? The one they say could destroy a whole entire planet?"

Luke nodded, "The very same."

My eyes widened suddenly, "You're the one who did it aren't you? You blew it up?"

He reddened, "Y-yes, I was." I opened my mouth, but he stopped me, "And before you say anything I'm not proud of it. I wouldn't wish having the blood of that many people on anyone's hands."

"Except for yourself?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Yes," he said, "and that's only because I know what it feels like now. When I did it I was a young stupid kid who wanted to be a hero. Now that I am I wish I could go back to the days before anyone knew my name."

I smiled rather sadly at him, "I know how you feel, on the day I left, I killed my first stormtroopers and I felt awful. I remember when I got to hyperspace, going into the 'freshner and throwing up. That was my first ever kill."

Luke smirked, "I threw up too on my first kill."

"How old were you?"

He shrugged, "All of thirteen. It was an attack by the sand people, savage nomad tribes that cause trouble amongst the farmers. And I had nightmares for weeks. It was even worse after the death star. So how did you meet your Auntie Soka?"

I laughed, "Well, It's pretty simple really; I crash landed in the woods, albeit I'd never flown a ship before and I didn't know how to land."

"You got a ship all the way to Dantooine when you'd never flown before?" My friend had definatly taken interest, "you must be one helluva pilot."

"That's beside the point." I quirked, "In any case the landing didn't go well. I got a concussion, broke my wrist, fractured and sprained my ankle, and dislocated my sholder. Auntie Soka, Poy, and Lema found me and patched me up. It was months before I fully recovered. They took me in, and my auntie was kind enough to rent me the second floor apartment (she's the landlord) for dirt cheap so long as I helped around the place."

"And the Force?"

I chuckled, "She found that out pretty quick, and started training me even before I was able to be on my feet again. She was an amazing teacher, considering she wasn't fully trained, but she taught me how to duel, Jedi mind tricks, all that good stuff."

"Well you know more than I do," he answered, "my master died on the Death Star, I've only had a couple days training. Did your auntie ever mention my father?"

"Hmm," I inhaled and stared upward for a minute, "she did mention her old master a couple of times. I think it was kind of painful for her, but she did say that he was a very good master for her because she was kind of reckless when she was young."

He grinned at me in a sort of melancholy way, "I wish I would have had time to ask her, I never knew him. He was killed before I was born."

"I'm sorry," I took his hand and squeezed, "Is there anything else you would like to know about me."

"Well we could do some of the more general ones," he had a finger over his lips and his eyes were staring up in a thoughtful position, "let's start off with: what's your favorite color, food, and animal."

"Purple, chocolate, and giraffe." I answered without a second thought. "Now it's your turn."

"Green, bantha steak, and I don't really have a favorite animal." Laughed Luke, "but what is chocolate, and what's a giraffe."

"Chocolate is a sweet delicious brown candy, it's difficult to describe unless you have it." I responded, "And a giraffe is a creature with a long neck, spindly legs, and tan-ish fur with brown spots. Okay now it's my turn, what is the stupidest thing you've ever done?"

Luke covered his face with his hands, groaned and looked up at me again, "That one's really tough; I did a lot of really stupid things when I was a teenager. Hmm, well," he flushed again, "there was the one time my friends and I dared eachother to go streaking."

"On Tatooine?" I let out a loud scream of amusement, "now that would have been a sight to see. Where'd you get sunburnt?"

He moaned and put his head down on the table from which I heard a muffled, "believe me you don't wanna know. All I can say it was exceedingly embarrassing to try and explain to my aunt. So what's the stupidest thing you ever did?"

I snickered, "There was this grumpy old man who lived across the street when I was a kid. And when my friends and I were having a sleepover party, we decided to pull a nasty prank on him involving putting some dog…poo in a paper bag and lighting it on fire. We were about fourteen. Anyway, you ring the doorbell and leave the flaming bag of…you know on the victims front porch."

Luke rumpled his nose, "and they step in it when they go to put it out. That's disgusting."

"Yup," I giggled again, "well, long story short, he called the cops, and I was grounded for the next two months. Not much to do in the country."

"I know, I grew up on a farm remember," He chuckled, "So what's your last name?"

"Starling," I remedied, "sorry did I forget to mention?"

"You did." Luke had a funny expression, "Do you happen to know someone named Jonathan Starling. Tall, thin wavy brown hair?"

My eyes widened, "hazel eyes? Freckles?" he nodded, "that's my baby brother! How do you know him?"

"He's in my squadron." Luke answered, "He doesn't really talk much."

"That's Jonathan all right," I laughed, "I can't believe he's alive this is the best news I've had in a long time!"

"He's a terrific pilot," continued Luke, "One of the best in my squadron, well our squadron really. I'm only a Lieutenant commander really."

"Oh so that's why you were so interested in my flying abilities." I smirked.

Luke smiled helpfully, "yeah, that and there aren't many female pilots."

"How many are there?" I asked

"Bout four," he rolled his eyes up to the ceiling in a thoughtful way, "There's Laura Blue, she's about a year younger than me, Kalla (a Bothan) nobody can pronounce her name, Beth Loveless, about 24, and Court Covacs, our age."

"Wait?" second surprise today, "Court Covacs?"

"You know her? She's the only one who we don't know where she comes from."

"We grew up together," I replied, "Her parents ran a local pig farm about a mile from our house. We went to school together. Parents wanted me to be able to socialize with normal people rather than just the self-centered pricks that go to prep school."

"What's a prick?" he questioned.

I laughed, "It's not exactly a nice name for a person, but in short, it's a person who only cares about themself, and has his or her head up their ass."

"So the exact opposite of you?"

I blushed, "Yeah, you could say that. So where are we going?"

"I can't really tell you," he responded, "But we probably will need to make a pit stop to get you some warmer clothes."

"Why?"

"Because this place is blasted freezing."

It was this moment that Solo entered the room looking worried, "No time for a pit stop, we've got trouble." He set a datapad down on the table.

"What is—" Luke paled, "Oh no!"

"What's going on?" I took a look at what the others were, and felt my heart drop into my stomach. It was a holograph of Luke emblazoned with a bold sign 'WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE. FOR THE DESTRUCTION OF THE DEATH STAR'

"They found me." He groaned and ran a shaky hand through his hair, "What are we gonna do?"

"Get the hell back to base, that's what we're gonna do kid, and fast!" Han ran to the other side of the room and shouted into the cockpit, "Chewie! Cancel that stop, we gotta make tracks!"

This was followed by several irritated growls and barks.

"Yeah, yeah I know Chewie, but they found the kid," Han said in a frustrated voice, "I know, but they've found the kid, he shows his face anywhere civilized, they're gonna come down on him."

I noticed my friend was shaking, "Luke you okay?"

"No, how would you be if you had a wanted holo out on you?!" he snapped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset."

Skywalker threw his hands up and stood, "What's the point I'm already upset!" Then he stalked out of the room and shut the door in my face.

I pounded on the door, "Luke! I have to sleep there to you know!" No answer, "I banged again, "Fine, but I'm staying right here even if you have to sleep on the floor. And it's your own damn fault if you trip on me! Are you even listening?"

I heard a muffled but sulky, "Yes, I'm listening." I jumped away from the door as it slid open. "I'm sorry, I just need to be alone for a while." Then he shut the door again.

I shrugged, "Alright." And sat back down at the table, putting my head down.

**Hello again I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. First off to Notquiteafangirl: Thank you for the advice, and criticism, it has been most helpful. Please continue reviewing, I really appreciate getting constructive criticism as well as comments. And I would also like to explain a few things to you readers who are confused. First off: In this story it is basically our world in an alternate universe/time frame in which Star wars, instead of coming to theaters, happens in 1977. I hope that clears up a few things. I will be trying to update when I can, but I certainly don't expect to be updating this weekend, I'm working backstage on a play and it's tech week, so it's going to crazy. However, I will try to get an update up every Friday from now on. Also, no, Ivy is not in love with Luke yet, I'm not into the whole Disney princess syndrome. The dreams she's having are visions of her being in love with Luke, she hasn't fallen yet. And yes, Asoka will have her return.**


	5. Arrival on Hoth

_One Year earlier (0 ABY/ 1977)_

"They have no right to take our democracy from us!" I stood up banging my fist upon the table, "This Empire just shows up and thinks they can boss us around, well I don't think so. They may have beaten us with their fancy spacecraft and vile ideas, but they have by no means won."

"Here here!" cheered my aunt, "but how are we going to protect the ones we love, Ivy, you have your parents and Jonathan, I have my little Aya to care for, Court, you have your family. We all have someone they can get to, everyone in this room."

"Then we provide safety." I said, "My parents' home has plenty of room for all of us, you know this. Why we know every inch of that place, am I right? Why they could burn the place down before they would find all the secret passages my great-grandfather put in there!"

…

Smoke, that's all I remember seeing, billowing up from my home as the flames consumed it. My family; my parents and Jonathan, were dead. Killed after that fatal meeting…Maybe…if I had just submitted. Had just given up my rights, my freedoms like everyone else.

…

My eyes snapped open as the sobs died on my lips. No, it was only a dream that had happened a year ago, it's just my brain reliving the past, something I can't change."

"Ivy?" I heard a soft plaintive voice coming from beside me, and realized someone had been shaking me, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," I got up shakily, "just a dream. I'm okay Luke you can go back to sleep."

He shook his head, "That's why I came out here. I couldn't sleep, I didn't treat you very nicely earlier, and I wanted to apologize. I had no right to behave the way you did."

"It's all right, I understand," I smiled sadly, "being a rebel can hurt the ones you love, believe me I know. I lost my parents because of it, and I don't know how many of my friends are left alive either because I can't go home."

"I know," he sighed, "I can't go home either."

"What did you do to have all this happen to you?" I looked on him sadly.

"Nothing, just wasn't home when they came." He said, "It's a long story to tell."

"Well we still have a couple hours." My stomach growled loudly, "but first we should probably get something to eat."

"That would be a good idea." Luke chuckled, "I'm rather hungry myself."

"Should I ask Captain Solo what he has to eat around here?" I asked

"Might be a good idea, you never know what he has lyin' around." Snickered Luke, "Or how long it's been in there."

"Yuck!" I stalked out of the room, "I'll ask him, you just sit tight!"

I entered the cockpit to find Solo absent, and his furry companion sitting in the chair, "Excuse me, but I'm looking for Han."

The wookiee (I'd seen one before) turned to look at me and answered with a deep growl followed by a woof. Great, I forgot wookiees can't speak English.

"Hey Chewie!" Luke grinned, "Where have you been all this time?"

The furry beast growled again.

"Oh okay," Luke said, clearly understanding him better than I was, "Han around?"

Further growls.

"Oh, well we were wondering what you guys have to eat around here." Further growls, followed by some that sounded questioning, "Yeah, that's her. Chewie, this is Ivy."

I smiled and waved, "Hello." I coughed as I found myself being hauled into a massive hug.

"He wants to thank you for saving the kid's life," Solo was leaning in the doorway.

"Thought you were taking a nap." Luke said in a sheepish voice, "We didn't wake you did we?"

"Nah, stomach did," he grinned, "you kids hungry."

"Famished," I said, Chewie having put me down. "How long is it till we reach wherever we're going?"

"Couple hours." He smirked, "You ever played Sabacc?"

"Han!" scolded Luke, "she doesn't want to play that!"

"What's the matter Kid?" he grinned, "jealous?"

He glared at him, "I am not!"

"Shure Kid." Solo chuckled, "sure. Don't worry, Kiddo, she's way to pretty for me."

I looked between them, "Who or what are you talking about?"

Luke reddened, "No one."

"Yup absolutely no one, Thorney."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, and by the way, yes, I did learn how to play Sabacc from some locals." I patted the smuggler's shoulder and stalked off.

Luke was still blushing, "Ivy, can I talk to you about something?" _Uh-oh here it comes!_

"Yeah, what's that?" I ask.

Luke caught my hand and pulled me into the next room, "Um, look, I don't know how to say this, but I keep having dreams about you, that's why I couldn't sleep last night. I don't know what's going on, but I can't get you out of my head."

"I've been having dreams too, any idea what this is about?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe they're visions; maybe it's just a dream. I know it's sudden, I mean we've only known eachother for about three days, but what would you think of you and me?"

I coughed, "Um, I mean I'm not opposed to it."

I'm not shure whether he looked shocked or just plain terrified, "Y-you're not?"

"Yeah, you're not bad looking, you're nice." I laughed nervously, "You treat me like an actual person, not a piece of meat. I mean, what's not to like?"

He blushed and looked away, "It's nothing, my aunt and uncle taught me that I was supposed to respect a girl."

"And that's good!" I smiled, "Force, more guys should be brought up that way. But, I think we should just try to get to know eachother, you know become friends before we consider a relationship. I don't care if the Force is saying we should get together, I am not ready for a relationship, never really had one."

"I-I agree," Luke said in a relived voice.

"Were you worried I would want a relationship Luke?" I asked.

He hung his head shamefully, "Yes, I mean it's not that I wouldn't want it, but, let's face it, you're out of my league."

"Oh please," I laughed.

Han Solo poked his head around the door, "Didn't you kids say you were hungry?"

"Oh! Oh yeah!" Exclaimed Luke looking slightly embarrassed, "We just had some things to talk about."

Solo laughed, "Shure kid."

…

Dinner was nothing fancy. Just the typical frozen fare you find in the freezers of spacers like Han Solo. Not to say it's bad or anything, but I already miss the food Auntie used to make on Dantooine.

"Eat up!" Solo said in a cheerful voice, "this could be the last decent meal you get."

"Why's that?" I asked.

Luke rumpled his nose, "Alliance food. Unfortunately it's hard to get supplies to a place like H-the place we're going because it's far away. And plus we've been losing a lot of suppliers."

"Oh boy," I groaned, "Well, I guess I'd rather have bad food than be on the side of the Empire. So how did you two end up with the rebellion?"

"I ain't a part of the rebellion." Growled Han, "It just pays right now to smuggle goods for them."

Luke snorted disbelievingly, "Yeah right Han. As if the Empire wouldn't pay more."

I could sense a little bit of tension coming between the two. Obviously I had hit upon a sensitive topic. "Boys, boys! Do I have to separate you two! Sheesh! I just wanted to know how you guys landed in this mess."

Luke and Han looked at eachother, "All started when the kid here, and the old man, Ben wasn't it? Took charter on my ship about a year ago…"

Apparently what had happened was as follows: Luke's aunt and uncle purchased to robots named Artoo-deetoo and C-Threepio, not knowing that one of them had the secret plans to the Death Star stored in his memory banks. While cleaning Artoo, Luke had stumbled across a message left by this Princess Leia. But somehow or other, Artoo escaped, and Luke had ended up meeting someone called Ben Kenobi, a hermit. Ben had asked my friend to come with him, but Luke had refused, saying his aunt and uncle needed him.

While on the way back, they had come across something called a "sandcrawler" and found the owners "Jawas" all dead, killed by imperial troops. This led to Luke discovering the farm burnt and the bones of his relatives bleaching in the hot desert sun. Afterwards, Luke came back and offered his services up to the old man Kenobi.

After reaching someplace called Mos Eisley, Luke and Ben went in search of a pilot. Of course they found Han. After escaping an imperial Star Destroyer, The trio of them found out that the planet Alderaan (the one they had been heading for) destroyed, and right outside of the Death Star and being drawn in by a tractor beam.

They hid under the deck plates until the ship had been thoroughly checked, sneaked off in a pair of stormtrooper uniforms, and assaulted the guards. While inside of the command station, after the old man had gone off to shut the tractor beam off, my boys discovered that the Princess was being held on board of said evil space station.

And so the three of them (with Luke's persuasion) went on their merry way to rescue said princess. And so it began. They pretended to be stormtroopers taking their wookiee prisoner to the detention block, they're they killed the sentries, rescued the princess, and somehow ended up in a garbage chute. They then escaped that, and made their way to the falcon. All while being chased by stormtroopers and swinging over bottomless chasms.

When they reached the rebel base, they found that the Imperials had tracked them via homing device, and was coming with the Death Star to destroy them. Long story short, Luke went up there to fight it, and ended up blowing it up without using a targeting computer.

By the end of the story, both of them looked exhausted. "And that's how it happened."

I laughed, "And I thought my story was complicated. I'm sorry about your master Luke, he sounded like a real nice old guy. I don't know what I'd do if anything were to happen to mine."

He smiled sadly.

A loud beeping interrupted our quiet thoughts, "Well," Han said, sounds like we've reached our destination. Get ready you two, it's gonna be cold!"

"Cold is better than hot!" I cried, "At least my hair doesn't frizz in the cold." I have a large quantity of thick curly dark hair, something that's no fun to have in the summer. "My hair is like having a wool scarf wrapped around your head when it's summer."

"Yikes!" Han said, "I can imagine, knew quite a few curly haired chicks in my day and they all said it was a pain in the ass to deal with."

Luke returned wearing some more winter-appropriate clothing. "Here!" he threw his coat over my shoulders, "You can use my coat while you're waiting to get clothes issued to you."

"But won't you be cold then?" I questioned.

He shook his head, "Nah, cold doesn't bother me much." I shot him an incredulous look, "Any way, I have my thermal shirt and snow pants. You don't have anything; it just wouldn't be polite to let you freeze to death."

"Luke, I'm sure I won't—"I stopped, the doors had opened and the words were literally frozen in my mouth. No Joke, it was that cold that the air in my lungs froze, and all I could get out was a startled croak.

Han laughed, "So ya weren't gonna freeze to death huh?" He came out wearing a brown coat with a fur hood, and a pair of thermal pants and boots. "I see the kid was nice enough to lend you his coat."

"Cold!" I croaked, "Is this what it's like when Hell freezes over?"

"No worse," Luke said through chattering teeth, "This is Hoth."

Han shoved us both forward as Chewie brought up the rear, "Let's get movin', it's kark'n freezin' out here!"

**Happy Friday everybody! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, and I will probably be posting next Thursday instead of Friday because… My whole family is going for a long weekend vacation to this place called Lakeside (about two hours from where I live). Yay! So I wanted to get something up early rather than late, so…I'll be posting then. I'm also trying to get up another chapter to my other story: Star Wars Episode VIII: Return of the Sith. I will try to get it posted this Monday. That gives me the whole weekend to finish it. Please read and review!**


	6. A Rogue Introduction

Hoth Base was somewhat warmer than outside. But not by much. I'm shivering, I know I'm shivering; Luke notices too and throws his arm around my shoulder to try to keep me warm. "Sorry, you look cold."

"Just out of curiosity, did my brother ever mention me?" I ask, feeling a bit awkward.

Luke shrugged, "He said he had a sister."

"Luke!" I turned around to see a petite brown-haired, brown-eyed girl fling herself into his arms. "You're back! Thank the force you're all right."

He grinned, "Of course I'm all right Leia! When was the last time I wasn't alright after a mission?"

Leia playfully smacked his shoulder and glanced over at me, "I that the one?"

"Yeah," he laughed, "that's her!"

I found my hand being shaken, "Thank you so much for rescuing; I don't know what the alliance would do with out you."

"You mean him?" I replied, "Because technically, I'm not signed as an alliance member."

"No! We need him, yes, more than we can say." Leia said, "But you rescued him from those stormtroopers, you probably saved his life."

"It was nothing," I reply in a small voice, "I'm Ivy by the way, and you're Leia right?"

"Yes, we're glad to have you with us, Miss Ivy." Smiled Leia, "Luke would you take her to have clothing issued? We'll need you at debriefing at 18:00."

"Okay Leia," he grinned, "see you then."

I noticed she and Solo barely acknowledged one another.

"So that's Leia." I said in an amusing voice.

"Yup," he replied, giving me a funny look, "it's not what you think. She's like a sister to me!"

"Good." I bit out, "Does she have a thing for Solo."

Luke started to laugh, hard. "Y-you haven't even known her that long!"

"What of it," I snorted, "I saw the way she and Solo were behaving, she totally digs him."

"I know! Everyone knows," he chuckled, "Everyone except for them."

I smiled.

We stopped in front of a white door, "Well, we're here!"

I looked at him, "Do you want your coat back?"

Luke shook his head, "keep it, I have an extra. Just bring it back when you're done."

"Thanks." I grinned, "I'll see you later?"

He smirked, "Yeah, something like that. I'll show you around later."

"Thanks have fun!" Skywalker chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I'll try."

…

It was difficult finding Hoth-appropriate clothing in my side. I most certainly am not tall, but I guess I'm not exactly short either. I'm about five six, and apparently the closest person to my size that's female is at least three centimeters shorter than me. Figures.

So eventually, I had to settle for menswear. Yes that's right, me, Ivy Starling wearing dudes clothes. And, to make things worse, I am also the 'proud' owner of a florescent orange and white flight suit too. Ugh.

…

So I'm walking to the cafeteria when I suddenly hear someone calling my name. And I find myself hauled up in someone's embrace.

"I knew you were alive!" It's my 'baby' brother Jonathan, "I knew it!"

I squirm awkwardly in his grip, "I know! I know! Jonathan put me down!"

My brother set me back on the frozen ground. "Sorry, I'm just…wow! I thought they'd got you too."

"How'd you escape Johnny?" I asked.

"Long story." He said, "I climbed out the window, there was nothing I could do for Mom and Dad."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed and hung his head, "They were already dead before they set the fire. I got knocked out, but I got out. Had to smash through a window and run."

"How'd you get here though?" I ask.

"Ran into Court, and Aya." Jonathan answered, "They got Aunt May too."

I sighed and shook my head, "Bastards. So Court and Aya are with you too?" Aya, or Adnat Caal is my younger cousin, we're about ten years apart.

"Yeah, don't worry, big sis, we've been taking good care of her." My brother smiled.

I laughed, "You'd better have, but why do you say we?"

Jonathan chuckles, "She's somewhat of the Rogues mascot. Speaking of rogues, I heard you came in with Skywalker."

"Yeah," I grin playfully, "what are you gonna do, warn me about him or something?"

"No, actually," he says, "Luke's a pretty good guy, I mean; I can't speak for all of the Rogues, like Antilles and Janson. But as far as I know, Skywalker's got a good track record."

"Dating-wise?" I ask, "Or legally? I ask, because I don't think anyone here has a good criminal record here."

He throws an arm around my shoulder, "Except for you, little sis."

I glare at him, "Hey, just because you're a whole foot taller than me, doesn't make me your little sis. I'm still up on you in the age department. By two years I might add."

"Oh, I see you found him," We turned, and there was Luke again, looking as awkward and handsome as ever.

"I wasn't actively looking for him, more like he found me." I replied.

Johnny shrugged, "Heard there was a new arrival from someone and I had a little free time. So how is it that you two met up?"

"Long story, that." I replied, "You got time for it?"

"I got time."

And so Luke and I proceeded to tell my baby brother the story that you have just heard. From our two days in a hidey-hole, to our trip on the Falcon. And by the end of it, we were both exhausted.

"So let me get this straight," Jonathan chuckled, "she rescued you?"

"Yeah? What's so bad about that." He answered, "I needed rescuing."

"You were the damsel Skywalker!" a dark haired pilot clapped a hand on his shoulder. I saw him glance over at me, "Well hello there! Are you She?"

Luke shifted protectively in front of me, "Yes that's her, Wedge, and need I remind you that you have a thing for someone else?"

"Hey, she's hot!" Wedge said.

I rolled my eyes and answered in a dry voice, "I appreciate the sentiment, but I'm not interested."

Luke chuckled. "See? Not interested."

"In me!" Wedge laughed.

Luke raised his eyebrow, "Wedge, what's that supposed to mean?"

He laughed and walked off. Luke shrugged.

I felt somebody hugging me from behind, "I knew I recognized those black curls anywhere. I knew those imps didn't get you!"

"Court!" I exclaimed, "It's so good to see you. Any idea where Aya is?"

She laughed, "She's got it into her head that she wants to be a mechanic, so she's off with Loveless, she's teaching her the finer points of upkeep on a snub fighter. So you gonna try to make it as a pilot?"

"Sounds like a good idea." I replied. "Any idea when's a good day to start?"

"We can start today." Luke answered, "I was going to show you around, and I already had the idea to show you the simulation room. I think you'd be good."

"While you're at it?" I asked, "Can you show me to my room? I have no idea where I'm going."

"Shure!" Luke rose from his seat, "In fact, I can show you now if you'd like." He offered me his arm, which I took.

"Wanna come Court?" I asked.

She shrugged, "I gotta check on a few things, sorry Ivy."

I have a feeling she doesn't really have anything to attend to. "So Luke? How was the meeting?"

"It went good." He replied, "Just had to do a little debriefing, explain what happened. They wanna meet you, Dodonna, and some of the others, you know get you scheduled for Tauntaun duty, that kind of stuff."

"What is a Tauntaun?" I ask.

He gave me a disgusted look, "Snow lizards, we ride them on patrols because the snow speeders don't work in the cold, go figure."

"What's wrong with them?"

He laughed, "Let's see, they smell, they spit, and on top of that, they bite too."

"Well, that is a problem." I answer. "Sounds lovely."

He chuckled and rolled his eyes, "You haven't come into acquaintance with them. They're awful!"

"How far is it to my quarters?" I ask.

"You haven't been assigned yet," he replied, "so they stuck you in with Leia, since she has a private sweet."

I looked at him curiously, "Don't you have a private sweet?"

"No." he laughed, "I room with Wedge Antilles, that's the dark haired pilot you met earlier."

"Oh, the one who hit on me?" I shook my head, "I don't envy you, Skywaker."

Luke grinned, "He's not so bad, he hits on every girl. There aren't that many females in the alliance. I've only seen one that actually reciprocated."

"And who was that?" I questioned.

He threw his hands up and shook his head, "I'm not gonna say, it's none of my business."

"Okay, oh secretive one," I smirked, "I guess I'll have to find out for myself. I'm curious, why have you been acting so differently since we arrived on this planet?"

He shrugged, "I'm their commander, I guess I behave differently because I'm their boss. I hardly even noticed."

"How long have you been a commander?"

He smiles, "About a year, I got promoted after the Battle of Yavin."

I shake my head, "Lieutenant commander at nineteen. Phew! I don't envy you. How long has Jonathan been a part of the rogues?"

"As soon as he was of age." He tugged my arm, leading me towards the entrance of another room, "Let's see if Leia's home, you might be able to drop your stuff off." Luke knocked on the door.

We heard rustling and the door slid open. It was Leia, "Oh hello Luke!" she said smiling at him, then glancing at me, "I see you've brought my new roommate, hello again Ivy."

"Hi," I replied, "Is there any way I can drop off my new clothes. I mean if you're about to leave..."

"No, no, no, it's fine!" she stated, "I have a half an hour before I have to get back."

"Okay, I'll just drop my things off," I declared, "Luke's showing me around, and I'm supposed to go to the sims after this."

Leia looked at my friend in a knowing way, "You can come in you know Luke."

"No, I'm all right out here." He continued to lean against the door.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him in, "Oh for force sake Luke! You're not doing anything wrong coming in our room. The fact that your aunt and uncle had you so well bred is admirable, but we're inviting you inside."

**Hello again! As you can see it's Thursday, and I'm going on a vacation for the weekend, so I'm posting early. I hope you enjoy this. I'm probably gonna put a few more chapters of Ivy adjusting, and then I'm gonna move on to Empire Strikes Back! I didn't want to bore you by doing the whole entire year before it. Please R&R.**


	7. Spies And Simulations

"All right!" Luke cried as we dragged him inside.

Leia laughed, "Luke, you've been in here before! What are you afraid of?"

He groaned, "Nothing, I just thought it was more polite—"

"Because you like her." Leia finished, "And you're just trying to be polite."

"What?!" My mouth fell open, "He's just a friend!"

"Yeah," Luke agreed, "Leia, she's just a friend!"

Leia shrugged, "All right, suit yourself." Then she changed the subject, "Ivy, I don't mean to pry, but what do you do with your hair?"

"Actually, this is kind of a bad hair day." I laughed, "I have a lot of those. You're lucky to have straight hair."

"Still a pain." She replied, "Luke, you don't have that problem do you?"

My friend looked at her funny, "No, I'm a guy."

…

"And here's the cafeteria." Luke gestured with a wide sweep of his arm, "You hungry?"

"Not really," I replied, "are you gonna take me to do this simulation thing?"

"Yeah, in a minute," he answered, "but I have to take you to HQ first."

"Why didn't you tell me Luke?" I ask, "They think I'm a spy don't they?"

He hung his head, "Yes, they do, I don't. Ivy, they do this whenever we get someone new, so don't be offended."

"You too?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Yeah, me too, what, just because I blew up the Death Star doesn't mean that they didn't check me over. You'll do fine, I'm sure my gut would have told me if you weren't to be trusted."

…

"Miss Starling is it?"

"Yes," I replied.

"You know why you're here do you not?" My interrogator was an older woman, mid to late forties.

"I do," I answered, "but I'm not a spy."

She gave me an uncomfortable smile, "This is just a precaution, Miss Starling. May we begin?"

"Of course." I smiled back.

"What is your home planet, Miss Starling?" she questioned.

"Please call me Ivy." I said.

"Very well, Ivy," she paused. "What is your home planet?"

"Earth. It's outer rim, extremely outer rim." I responded, "Most people haven't heard of it, but it was discovered by the Empire about a year ago."

"I know of it, there are three other people from the same planet." She said, "What is your date of birth?"

"June 23, 1958," Then I remembered that they had different years than ours, "I mean 6/23/ year 1 of the Empire."

"Very good," she replied, "Who were your parents, may I ask?"

"Oddvar Starling was my father." I resolved, "And my mother was Levinia Caal."

"Siblings?"

"A younger brother," I stated, "Jonathan Starling, I believe he joined the rebellion about a year ago, although I was not aware of it recently. Is there anything else you would like to ask me?"

"No, the test is complete, you are not a spy. Report to General Reekian when you are done, he will assign your new duties."

…

"Are you General Reekian?" I asked an older man who looked to be in his mid-fifties.

He gave me a kindly smile, "Yes I am, you must be Private Starling." He grasped my hand firmly and shook it, "I understand Lieutenant Commander Skywalker is going to have you tested on the simulations very shortly."

"Yes, sir." I answered, "He is. But tell me what will my other duties?"

"Well, If you are assigned to the rouges you will be responsible for the care of your ship, first of all, and you will be required to fly on all missions with the rogues, or red squadron, whichever you are assigned to. However, as an alliance member, you will be required to perform patrols of the area on Tauntaun. Everyone is required. Let's see, I'll set you down for this upcoming…primeday."

"Very good. I'll be sure to report, General." I answered stiffly, "Have you any Idea where L-I mean Lieutenant Commander Skywalker might be?"

"Yes, I believe he is waiting for you outside."

"Thank you, General." I stalked out of the room.

Skywalker was sitting against the wall outside looking thoughtful.

"Hey." He jumped.

"Hey, sorry." He flashed me a grin, "I was thinking, and I didn't hear you coming. Everything go all right?"

"Yeah fine, we gonna go get me tested now." I snorted, "Tested, well, that sounded a lot wronger than I meant it to."

He laughed, "You haven't been around the Rogues much then. Belive me, I've heard worse."

…

Green bolts whizzed by me as a Tie dived from above. I yanked the controls to avoid being hit. I swerved right, he jerked left, and I followed, trying to keep him in my sights. My eyes narrowed, breathing slowed as I took aim and hit him dead on. The ship was gone in an angry orange explosion.

I pushed the simulation door open and stepped out, "Well, how'd I do."

Luke examined the data, and nodded. "Looks like you're in Ivy, welcome to the Rogues."

"I got in?"

He shrugged, "You only got killed three times, average for that is about four or five. I mean, the first time I did this I got killed twice."

"You got killed twice?"

He laughs, "Yeah, That test isn't all that easy. I've got it down to one time now, but I still can't make it the first try. Is there anything else you'd like to see?" 

"No," I responded, "Just show me my ship, and take me back to my quarters and I'll be good for today."

…

My ships, actually, consisted of a snowspeeder, a two person fighter shaped somewhat similarly to a stingray, and a ship known as an X-Wing. Both of them were in very good condition. Luke told me that I would be sharing the speeder with a Bothan girl named Kalla.

"When will I meet her?" I ask

"Tomorrow, I'll introduce you to everyone tomorrow."

"Sounds good."

…

I came back to find my room empty. I switched on the light and found a datapad on my bed.

_Ivy,_

_ Had some duties to preform, but if you're lonely, either go to the mess room, or ask for Winter, my aide who lives next door to keep you company. You two should like eachother._

_ There's a group going out on supply run right now, and they will be bringing some clothes more closer to your size (I noticed all the winter gear you had was men's). I should be back in a few hours. If you need anything, ask Luke or Winter if I'm not back by then._

_Leia_

I smiled; it was nice to know that Leia was taking care of me. Also nicer to know she'd been aware of my acute loneliness. I sighed and put away the datapad. Perhaps I should go back to the mess, or meet this friend of Leia's.

**Hey! Sorry this chapter's a little short this week, but don't worry, the next one will be longer. I'm probably gonna have maybe one or two more chapters of this, Ivy getting to know everyone, her first encounters with a Tauntaun etc. Then I'll move on to The Empire Strikes Back. By the way, happy belated Halloween everyone!**


	8. Winter's Welcome

I paused outside of the door, hoping I wasn't disturbing anyone and knocked. I heard some movement and the door was answered by a girl about the same age and height as Leia. As a matter of fact, she even kind of looked like Leia, except that she had blue eyes and startlingly white hair. "Oh hello, you must be Leia's new roommate. She told me you might need some company."

"You're Winter right?" I ask.

She smiled softly, "And you're Ivy, correct."

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you." We shook.

"Won't you come in?" she asked.

I nodded politely, "Of course, let's not stand out here all day."

Winter's quarters were very similar to ours, there was a bed built into the wall (or two beds in our case) a small sofa, a bedside table, and a lamp. That was it. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please." I replied.

Winter walked over to a small machine and flipped a switch. Steam came from the top and in a few minutes two mugs were filled. She handed me one, "I don't have any sugar, I'm afraid, and supplies have been low recently."

"That's all right; I don't take sugar in my tea anyway." I laugh, "I use honey normally."

"Honey? Isn't that quite rare?" she asks.

I shake my head, "Oh no, not on my home planet anyway. So where are you from?"

"Leia and I come from the same planet, Alderaan." Winter replied in a mournful voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know." I looked at her.

"Where are you from?"

"Tiny little outer rim planet called Earth." I answer, "We've only recently been found by the Empire. All the planets surrounding it are uninhabitable."

"What's your ecosystem like?" she questioned.

I shrugged, "There's a lot of forests and farmland where I come from, but there are places similar to Hoth, we have deserts, beaches, rainforests, plains. You name it."

…

Winter and I proceeded to chat for the next hour and a half, and eventually Leia joined us. Apparently the pair of them were raised together after winter's mother died. Personally, I think the three of us are going to be good friends. We had a lot to discuss, us three, being raised in wealthy families. Leia and Winter both being from the Alderaanian royal family, and me being part of a wealthy New York family who lived part-time in the city.

They didn't talk much about their home planets. I can't imagine losing not just their family, but their whole planet. At least one day I may be able to go back, they can't. In truth, no one in the rebellion can go back home. They're after us all.

Somehow I wonder what I got myself into, but I think I did the right thing. I can feel it. It has to be right; I've given up everything for this.

I wonder how Auntie Soka, Lema, and Poy are doing. I hope they're okay.

…

My stomach growls as I traipse my way over to the mess hall. I'm hungry now, I guess having a conversation with so many people probably helped.

I'm not quite sure where to sit after I get my tray of food. I have no idea what it is, but it looks like some kind of unappetizing sludge, when I hear someone call my name, "Ivy! Hey Ivy!" Luke's waving me over.

I slide in next to him, "Hey Luke, how have you been?"

"Good, I had Tauntaun duty." He answered. "It's extremely cold out there. I heard you're scheduled for tomorrow."

"Yup." I reply. "I'm not exactly excited for it."

He laughs, "No one is. Don't worry, I volunteered for tomorrow. I'll show you around."

"Thank you," I smile, "but you didn't have to Luke."

Luke shrugged, "I don't mind, and I can't ask your brother, he went a couple of days ago, and so did Loveless, and Kovacks went last Primeday. I don't trust most of the Rogues when it comes to women."

This time I really lost it, "And you-and you HAHAHAHA! You volunteered to protect HAH! Me from your fellow rogues?"

He glared at me, "Hey, I'm trying to be chivalrous."

"Shure Skywalker." I take a bite of my food and almost gag on it. "Ugh! What is this?"

"I don't know honestly." He answered rumpling his nose. "But get used to it; it's harder to get supplies out here." Luke took a bite of his and pulled a face. "That's terrible!"

**Two years Later (3 ABY)**

Sometimes I cannot belive that two years have passed, it's been extremely eventful. I've run missions with my fellow pilots, had plenty of Tauntaun patrols, and hand my fill of alliance provisions. It went by so fast, one minute, I'm a 20 year old rookie pilot, not I'm 22 and I have my own squadron.

Yes, that's right, as of a month ago; I am officially the leader of Vilot squadron. It was formed to encourage more female pilots. So far I have a total of six, four girls and two boys. Luke also is a commander, Narra, of whom I haven't mention died recently, leaving Luke solely in charge of Rogue squadron.

Luke has grown up so much in the past two years that I've known him. Both physically and mentally. He's got more lines around his mouth and eyes, some from smiling, some from frowning, and some from fatigue. He's less naïve now too, and less innocent. Although he's lost none of his ideals, neither have I.

I still room with Leia, and next-door to Winter. We requested it, even though I could have had a private room after my promotion. Myself, Jonathan, Kourt, Leia, and Winter have become the best of friends with eachother. Luke, Han and Chewie are also part of our inner circle.

Speaking of Luke, he's been acting really strange lately. I don't know what's up, he's suddenly avoiding me. And he's never been shy like this, it started happening about a week ago. We were hanging out together, when suddenly; he was making some excuse about having forgotten to do something. That I knew he hadn't forgotten. I don't get it.

I suppose, however I must explain what is currently going on with us and the Empire. They haven't found us, yet, but most of us expect that we're gonna have to ship out very soon. Luke's little wanted holo has gone from wanted dead to wanted alive, and I have a wanted holo on me too for helping to destroy an imperial shipyard.

Today (get this) I'm going to meet some new recruits, which includes my old neighbor Poy Bondara, and Auntie Soka! That's right, they came to join us. I haven't heard yet what happened to Alema, but it can't be good if Poy and Asoka came without her.

I stride purposely through the many halls of echo base, trying to look as though I'm not as excited as I am, eager to see my friends again.

I see them get off the transport ramp. The eighteen year old purple-skinned friend and my rust-colored auntie arrived with a red-headed boy who looked maybe nineteen."

"Hello, strangers." I laugh, "Welcome to Hoth."

Poy and Asoka rush forward to hug me, "We've been so worried about you since that holograph of you was posted!"

"What happened to Lema?" I ask. Poy starts to cry.

"She got taken." Asoka answered, "She went out to the market, and we didn't know the Black Sun had some slavers out there, and they got her."

"How do you know?" I question.

Auntie Soka glances at Poy. The young Twi'lek girl sniffed, "I-I saw it. Lema knew they had spotted us and she told me to run. I wish I would have done something!"

I put my hands on her shoulders, "There's nothing you could have done. All we can hope is that we can find her eventually."

"Ahem!" we looked up at the young man that had come with them, "I'm sorry to be a bother." He stated in a polite upper-class corusanti accent. "But do you know where I we need to go to get checked in?"

"That's Adi; he was on the shuttle with us." Poy answered my unvoiced question.

"Well," I said, glancing down at the datapad in my hands with their information. "If you'd follow me I'll escort you to the command center. They'll probably run you through a few tests to make sure you're not spying and schedule your duties around Hoth base. Poy, are you going to try piloting?"

"Maybe." She replied, "But I've kind of been leaning towards mechanics."

"Give it a try," I say, "Maybe you'll like it. Anyway, I gotta go, I have a meeting with the Violets, but if you'd like to stop by in a little bit…If Leia's in there she might be able to show you around."

…

Poy came into the simulation room a half an hour later looking considerably warmer. She had on the typical alliance winter garb, and had wrapped some strips of white fabric around her Lekkus to keep them from getting cold. "I came to see if I could try my hand at the simulator if that's all right."

"It's fine." I opened the door and gestured, "Come on in. By the way, where's Auntie Soka?"

"Still in talks, apparently they know of her from when she was still a Jedi." My purple-skinned friend replied. "Do you know who Kalla is?"

Kalla waved a friendly paw, "I'm Kalla, you'll be rooming with me and Laura Blue." She pulled Laura, a pale blonde haired Alderaanian pilot over.

"Okay, maybe we can talk later." She smiled grabbing the edge of the door, "I'll be out in a minute once I'm done in here."

Poy shut the door, and in a few moments we heard several colorful swear words. We examined what was on her screen monitor.

"She's good!" Kourt was at my side, "Real good!"

Laura grinned, "Yeah but a mouth like a spacer, that one."

I laughed, "Lima would be so mad if she could hear it."

"By the way," Kourt asked offhandedly, "How are things between you and your tawny-haired commander?"

I rolled my eyes, "He's still avoiding me."

Kalla elbowed me, "You might wanna turn around—"I felt a pair of warm hands cover my eyes, "Oh never mind!"

"Guess who?" It's Luke. I jab my elbow into his side, "Ow! What was that for?"

I roll my eyes at him, "You really stink at this game Skywalker."

He rubs at his stomach and retorted in an injured voice, "You do realize how sharp your elbows are right."

I give him a pointed look, "So?" I grin, "What brings you here oh high and mighty Commander Skywalker?"

"Wanted to ask you something." He says, sounding a little nervous.

I raise an eyebrow at him, "Oh, and what would that be?"

Luke gulped, "I-I uh, I wanted to see if you were doing anything tonight."

"Ugh! I have Tauntaun duty tonight." I reply, rumpling my nose.

He shrugs, "Me too, 18:00?"

"Yup," I grin, "but if you want to do something afterward, I'd be happy to oblige. What do you have in mind?"

"You know, eat dinner, walk around maybe, talk." He says.

"Like a date?"

Skywalker reddens, "Yeah, like a date!"

A couple members of my squadron wolf-whistled.

"Oh shut up!" I groan, "You guys are almost as bad as the rogues."

"Hey!"

I laugh and give him a shove, "Skywalker, you're an idiot!" I tease him with one of our inside jokes.

"Is that so?" he says, his usual reply.

…

"Hey Kids!" We're greeted by Han as we prepare to go out into the bitter cold of Hoth.

Luke grins, "Hey Han, I didn't know you had Tauntaun duty too!"

"Yeah," he answers in an irritated voice, "we get to spend the next hour out there freezin' or butts off!"

"I hope it's not longer," Luke smiles, "Me and Ivy got a date after this."

"Good for you kid!" Solo laughs.

I reach over and punch Skywalker in the shoulder, "You just had to share that didn't you."

Luke glares at me, rubbing his injured shoulder. "Oww! Seriously what am I a punching bag?"

"No Skywalker." I say in a stuffy voice, "You're an idiot."

He grins misgeviously, "Oh, really? Well, it takes one to know one."

Han starts to laugh, "Kid got you good thorney!"

"Commander Skywalker!" Luke turns, there's a young soldier hurrying towards us.

Luke raises an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"Lieutenant Antilles and Lieutenant Kovacks spotted a wampa earlier on their run." He said, "Be careful out there!"

"I will be!" he chuckles. It really is unfortunate that I know Luke well enough to know that 'be careful' does not exist in his dictionary.

**Bonjor Mon Amis! I hope you have enjoyed this last chapter, and also hope this wasn't too fast to be confusing. I was getting bored with writing Ivy's adjustment, and decided that it was about time to start the action up again. So Ivy has now been introduced to everyone. And we shall soon be introduced to the wampa!**


	9. Wampa Attack

This time on patrol, it's particularly cold, a sign there's a storm coming on, "You know what Skywalker?"

Luke rolls his eyes, "Let me guess, I'm an idiot."

"That's beside the point." I reply. "Why did you have to find this miserable hell hole?"

"Hey," he glowers at me, "That's not my fault, and it's before you were around I might add."

I laugh, "I'm kidding with you. You're adorable when you're angry."

We watched as a streak of light shoots through the sky. It lands with a puff of snow.

"You see that?" Luke's hand twitches near his macros.

I cock my head on one side, "Yeah, wonder what it is."

"Hm," Luke unhooks the binoculars and raises them to his face, "I can't tell, it might be a meteor."

"I'm not so sure," I say in a skeptical voice. "Think we should check it out?"

"Probably," Luke lowered the macros and dialed into his wrist com, "Echo Three to Echo Seven, Han old buddy do you read me?"

"Loud and clear Kid," we heard Solo say over the device, "What's up?"

"Well," he replied, "We finished our circle; we didn't see any life forms."

"Not that there are any," I added dryly.

Han laughed, "Glad to hear your sultry voice, Thorney."

I roll my eyes, "I hope Leia doesn't hear that one. We just saw a meteor hit the ground near here, we're gonna check it out."

"Alright," he answers, "I'm gonna head back, you two be careful do you hear!"

Luke laughs and shakes his head. "Good old Han."

My eyes widened, there was a huge white beast just feet from him. "Luke look out!" The claw slammed into his head and he collapsed like a ragdoll.

I screamed and fell of my Tauntaun, tumbling over and over to avoid injuring my head. The wampa was coming towards me. Without thinking I pulled out my blaster, and shot it right between the eyes.

It fell backwards and I rose shakily to my feet, took aim again, and emptied the clip to make sure it was dead.

I skidded to a halt beside Luke's lifeless form. He had a hideous wound on the right side of his face, it looks deep. "Luke."

"Kid?" I hear Han's voice over Luke's wrist com.

I grab his arm, "Han, get out here! Luke's hurt bad!"

"Is he breathin?" Luke groans.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Ben." His eyes are unfocused, "Ben!"

I looked up and saw a blue form of an old man. He smiled at me, "Take your friend to the Dagobah system, learn from Master Yoda."

The old man vainished and I saw Han in his place, at Skywalker's side in a second, "How's he doin?"

"He was calling for his former master I think." I felt like crying, "Han is he gonna be okay?"

Han knelt beside me to get a good look at his face, "Looks pretty bad, might have some broken bones in his face." He looks at me, "Don't worry Thorney, it's nothin' they can't fix."

Luke groans again, I see him try to shift groggily. "Luke, stay still, you're hurt!"

His eyes open slowly and he looks at me, "'Vy," he slurs my name terribly, "fash 'urts."

Meanwhile Han's been trying to get ahold of base, "You got anyone?"

"Yeah Thorney," he answers, "Give me a minute."

I look down at Luke, whose head is now resting in my lap, his eyelids starting to droop. I pat the uninjured side of his face, "Hey now, don't you go to sleep on me. You gotta stay with me Luke."

"'mm tired." He whines.

"I know Luke, but you can't go to sleep yet," I've removed his hat, and my hand is in his hair. "Does it hurt anywhere else?"

Luke tries to shake his head, but winces, "No, juss fash. 'M cold."

"Han, any closer?" I question.

"They say they'll be about twenty minutes." Han looks over at us and notices Luke shivering and goes to retrieve a blanket from his tauntaun's saddle.

I smile at Luke, "Everything's okay Luke. Han's gonna get you a blanket so you won't be so cold. Anything else you want?"

Before he can stop himself Luke blurts out, "A kish." Then he turns bright red. "Sorry."

I shake my head, pretending not to have understood him, "What do you want?"

"N'thing." He replies in a bashful voice, "I 'it mah 'ed 'nd it mahd meh schtupid."

I laugh quietly, "That so Skywalker? I thought you were already."

He glares at me, "'snot nice to shay to meh wwhen 'm 'urted leik tiss."

"Kid's not makin' any sense," Han's at his side looking concerned.

I roll my eyes, "Well yeah, would you be making sense if you'd just gotten knocked off a Tauntaun by a wampa would you?"

"'Spose not." Han gives Luke a gentle shake, "Hey Kid, it's gonna be about twenty minutes before they'll be out here. They'll have you better in no time."

…

About half an hour later, myself, Han, Leia, Chewie, and Artoo and Threepio are waiting outside the medicenter. Luke's behind a glass wall floating in bacta, looking like some kind of strange aquarium exhibit.

"I really hope the kid isn't fully awake." Han says, referring to the fact that he's wearing nothing but what appears to be an underwater diaper. "You all right Thorney?"

I jump, my mind is on other things, "Yeah, I just, I hate it when he gets hurt like this. I'd rather it was me in that bacta tank."

…

I knocked timidly on the door to Luke's room in the medicenter. "Come in!" I hear muffled from the other side of the door.

I rush in and throw my arms around him, "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Luke smiles and returns the hug, "Of course I'm okay!"

"Don't you ever do that again." I shake my finger at him, and he starts to laugh.

"Ow!" He puts his hand to the right side of his face.

"Sorry," my fingertips are hovering near his face, "Does it hurt?"

He shakes his head, "No, not really. I mean, kind of, but it's not bad. Thanks for saving me."

I smile, our lips are not even centimeters apart, I can feel the warmth radiating off of his.

"Ivy, what are you?"

My lids are half open, "I asked you what you wanted."

"A kiss," he breathed, lids closing over blue eyes.

"Master Luke!" I swore loudly. Of all times for Leia's annoying droid Threepio to show up. "It's so good to see you fully functioning again!"

I roll my eyes. "You couldn't have waited three seconds could you?" I said only loud enough for Luke to hear. He snorted.

The golden droid and Luke's little blue astromech were at his side, "Artoo expresses his relief also."

Luke grinned perhaps a little sheepishly. "Thanks Threepio."

The door opened again, it was Han and Chewie, "Hey Kid, how ya feelin?" Solo bent over to examine him, "In fact; you look strong enough to pull the ears off a gundark."

"Thanks to you and Ivy." Luke answered.

Han held up two fingers in front of his nose, "That's two you owe me."

I rolled my eyes, "Actually, it's just one. You weren't the one who killed it Solo, you just cleaned up our mess."

Luke groaned, "I feel so loved."

It was at this point Leia walked in, "Well your worship, Looks like you managed to keep me around for a little while longer."

Leia glared at him. The arguments between those two had been getting steadily worse and worse. "I had nothing to do with it; General Reekian thinks it's dangerous for any ships to leave the system until we've activated the energy shield."

Han smirked, "That's a good story, I think you can't stand to let a gorgeous guy like me outta your sight."

I coughed, "*Doubtful*"

Luke rolled his eyes, "Here they go again."

"I don't know where you get your delusions Laser Brain!"

Chewie laughed.

Han glowered at the wookiee, "Laugh it up fuzzball."

Luke and I glanced at eachother; Skywalker threw his hands up and rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, Han hand slung an arm around the princess, "But you didn't see us alone in the south passage, she expressed her true feelings for me."

_Yeah right!_

Leia scowled, "My! Why you half witted, scruffy looking…NERFHEARDER!"

Luke sneezed loudly to cover up a laugh. "Must be catching a cold."

"Who's scruffy lookin?" Solo pretended to be offended, "Must've hit it pretty close to the mark to get her all riled up, eh kids."

Leia took a few steps towards Luke. I knew exactly what she was gonna try to do, "You don't know anything about women yet."

In that moment, before Leia could have the chance, I launched myself in between them, grabbed Luke by the face, and kissed him full on the mouth. It only lasted for about a second, but when I pulled away, I gave Leia a pointed look. As if to say: _Back off this is my man!_

Leia's mouth hung open for a moment, and then she turned on her heel and said, "I hope you feel better Luke!"

Han's laughing; I look over at Luke, who's turning redder by the minute. "What?"

"Nothin Thorney," Han says through gales of laughed, "listen, I'll see you two later, take it easy!"

Han stalks out of the room.

Luke looks shyly at me, "Why did you just do that?"

"I dunno, I just didn't want Leia to kiss you."

He grinned, that old misgevious glint in his blue eyes, "Oh, so you don't wanna share?"

"Nope." I leaned closer, "Not you, never you."

Luke caught the back of my head, and smiled. Then his lips were on mine again, soft and sweet against mine. My first kiss.

We pulled apart gradually, our lips tingling. Then the door flew open and Asoka walked in.

**Hello again, I got done early this week, but I'm still posting on Friday. Two weeks from now, I'm posting on Wednesday the 27****th**** because I'm gonna be gone doing family related things for Thanksgiving. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, it's a little tweaked from my older story, but I like this a little better.**


End file.
